Skandar Theral
Skandar Theral was a Unia'a character from Founders. He was the son of Lendar Theral and Anariel Featherwind Phiil, the brother of Rana Theral, the husband of Ayaka Di'rutia, and the father of Avandar Theral. He was the one that cursed Alalt and was one of the progenitors of High Priest Aaron and Sabra the Incarnate. Background Skandar was born in 1953 AC in Tyrell. He was raised in the ways of the Re'sgalan in the training coven his parents conducted. Skandar and Ferri When Skandar was 17 he fell in love with a fellow member of the coven named Ferri. At first she returned his affections, but then grew uncomfortable with the way he treated her. Skandar grew angry over this and sought some way to win her back. While he and his fellow trainees ran along a gulch during a rainy day in their Loran Unia'a, Skandar poked Ferri's stone elf with a branch. This distracted her, and she fell violently down the gulch and into the stony riverbed. The harmful proxy blows to her stone elf killed her. Skandar went into a period of grief and depression and eventually wished to die. After talking to Anariel about his feelings, he was able to let go of Ferri's death. This event made Skandar want to suppress his anger throughout the rest of his life. Skandar and Ayaka Skandar knew Farrell Di'rutia well, and married the daughter of Farrell's second marriage. His intention through the marriage was the hope that S'irelli wouldn't send Ayaka on the same dangerous mission Rana had, to find Hraer. While he and Ayaka did not initially share mutual affection after their forced marriage, the two eventually fell in love by the time they came to Y'uri to recieve their missions from the koran. Skandar was upset that Ayaka would be sent to find Hraer, and considered himself a failure for it. The two soon after separated and were not reunited until much later. Skandar and Grif Paldo Skandar was sent to Waere to pursue the traitor general Grif Paldo. He had to chase the general halfway across the human country before he finally confronted Grif and gave him S'irelli's letter. Grif refused to relent his homicidal manifest destiny across the land, and he and Skandar fought. The Re'sgalan managed to toss the general off a sea-side cliff at the cost of some serious wounds. When Skandar took his leave on a ship in eastern Waere, the general, still alive, sneaked aboard the ship and threw Skandar overboard. Skandar, Io, and Xel Skandar was sent adrift to Zanoll, having a memory-vision of Rana on the way. At first he was captured by native Morva'i to be sold as a slave, but was rescued by Io Phobos and Xel Fleym. Hoping to get to Ramirra and seek the help of allies, Skandar traveled with his new companions to Taylor's Canyon, separating from Xel, and then to Zanoll's eastern coast with Io, where Lhiuun manipulated the Loran in him to bind him. Skandar and Io were subsequently captured and brought to Obelisk. They were prisoners in the smugglers' camp for a brief time until Luna called up a storm and gave the two a chance to escape. Skandar and Alalt While Skandar and Io traveled inward in Obelisk, Skandar heard the voice of the demon Alalt instructing him on his path of travel. Skandar persuaded the Molouk to follow the same path. This took them down a tunnel and to a stone cavity where a black pillar, white at the time, stood. Alalt tempted Skandar to touch the pillar by tricking him with an illusion of Ayaka. Skandar did not resist holding her due to his strong feelings for her. When he came back to himself, he was touching the pillar instead, freeing the demon within because of Skandar's chosen status. Alalt burned across Skandar as a cloud of black smoke before it took on Skandar's shape. Skandar then cursed the demon and it remained bound to the pillar. Skandar and Io made their escape soon after. Return to Tyrell Skandar found a post of S'irelli's soldiers in northern Obelisk, and they helped him return to Tyrell. While at sea, they found Grif on a torn-up ship. They took him prisoner and took him to Tyrell. When they arrived at Tyrell, the soldiers went ahead while Skandar took control of Eskilae, Rath'le Ethil's Loran Uvpilac. He caught up with them and carried them to the Black Mountains. They arrived in Y'uri, and in the North Citadel he spoke with S'irelli about his adventures. Grif was kept at the Citadel for trial, and S'irelli ordered Skandar to write a detailed report about his travels. After doing so, Skandar returned to his home for the night in western Y'uri. In the morning he was reunited with Ayaka. The Trials Skandar and Ayaka attended some trials in the North Citadel. Skandar passed through a trial determining Grif's fate as a traitor and how he cut off western Libera with cursing Alalt and Alalt raising the Ghostwall. Skandar's charges were dropped and Grif was sentenced to death. During the trial concerning the non-waere traitors to S'irelli and Derajk Dragonhart, Ayaka revealed Hraer's deception, which rocked Skandar's trust in her. In his anger he assumed she loved him, but she persuaded him otherwise and their love for each other grew. Ramirra Skandar made a brief visit to Ramirra with S'irelli, Ayaka, and Avandar. It appeared he and Ayaka were still very much in love during their sojourn there. Role as a Chosen Skandar was chosen, along with Ayaka, Derajk, Wind-Rider Kesral, and Swift Kesral, to be one of the chosen of the Borderwall and the gods. With Ayaka, he sired a line that produced two other chosen, Aaron and Sabra. Unlike the other chosen characters, the gods did not play as explicit a role with him, although there was not doubt of his importance in the Legend of Draconite. Appearance and Personality Skandar was a tall Unia'a with a muscular build. He had gray-blue eyes and blond hair. His skin was covered in Loran runes. Skandar was very patient but firm, although sometimes he let himself slip and revealed some anger and grittiness. Sometimes he could be pensive and at other times could carry light conversation. He wanted what was best for those he loved, especially Ayaka, even if it cost him his own happiness. He was also very loyal to S'irelli and Tyrell. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Re'sgalan